The wedding
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Bella and Edward's Wedding. Mike's POV chapter 1. Chapter 2 now up! EPOV. Chapter 3, Jaspers POV, Jessica's POV chpter 4, chapter 5 in Rosalie's POV. Emmetts POv now!
1. Mike

Short one-shot in Mikes POV at Bella and Edwards wedding. Just some mindless drabble. The idea just came and here it is!

* * *

The wedding

I can't believe that I'm here right now.

I was dancing with Jessica, none the less, at a wedding. But not just any wedding, the wedding of Bella, beautiful and lively Bella and Edward, the soul crushing being that is taking her away from me!

I nearly had a heart attack as I heard that they were getting married. Remembering that I never got my well deserved chance.

Why would she want to be with him? She's just so perfect and beautiful and I might add, smoking hot in her dress! I mean come on! Does she have to flaunt her beauty like that to everyone to see what they have been missing?

But I couldn't be mad at her, after all she was Bella.

_Ah Bella_, I thought and looked over Jessica's head to get a better glimpse at her. She was dancing with that… that… _person!_

I don't know what she sees in him. Sure he has loads of money and good looks (according to all the girls at school). I thought she was looking for love and not just money and a good looking face and a decent body.

At that moment _he_ sank _his_ head down and captured _her_ lips in a disgustingly passionate kiss. I mean I know it's their _wedding_ but they don't have to nauseate the people.

"Having fun?" Jessica asked and I shifted my head down a bit to look at her in the eyes.

"Oh yes very." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"I know right." Jess whispered to my utter surprise. I just stared at her till she continued.

"I mean, it just can't be _true love_. There has to bee something else!" she made a face as she said the word love but continued none the less. "They aren't even right for each other. I bet she's pregnant. It's the only explanation for this whole extravaganza! No one in their right minds gets married at 18! It will never last!"

I was overwhelmed that someone else felt the way that I did! Of course it couldn't last! Marriages between mature people rarely last and the ones who get married way to young, like these two, NEVER last! It's just not possible!

But something that Jessica said struck me. Pregnant. Bella can't be pregnant can she?! Oh no! Not that, anything but that!

Jessica was looking up at me, supposedly waiting for an answer on what I thought and slightly panicked. Maybe she thought I was going to rat her out. Was she insane!

"I know EXACTLY how you feel!" I whispered back with force. "They cannot last! I completely agree with you."

Jess relaxed and joined in like the good little gossip addict that she was.

"How scandalous!"

We both looked over at the "happy couple" and I grimaced and started dancing with Jessica again. I looked at Bella's stomach. It's was as flat as it had always been. No noticeable bump. It should have shown now shouldn't it? It she was pregnant that is.

The announcement had come about two months ago or so and it should have just started to show. Even just a little.

I knew I was probably in for a letdown but I still hoped. Maybe when this entire failure of a marriage went down the drain, Bella must be heart broken even thought she doesn't really love him. I could be there for her.

I could be a friend and then we would fall in love and get married and have the most perfect life.

I could picture it in my head. Bella coming to me as a friend how just announced she will be getting a divorce. I probably won't be long. It will be a year at the most. And when that whole affair is over and done I can make my move.

She will at first be very careful. Probably not wanting another asshole in her life and I will make her see I will never leave her, NEVER. She will of course realize that soon and that's where we will begin out love.

We will take it slow to begin with. But eventually we will get to kissing base.

Then as we have declared our love we will fulfill it in the most physical way there is for two people in love. I wouldn't want to pressure her but she will perhaps be so eager for me that maybe, she won't care that we haven't actually declared ourselves.

Just as I begin to picture it, how the best night of my life will play out I see _him_ stop his dancing and pinch the bridge of his nose. Like he's either got a huge headache or just being annoyed. But why does he have to be annoyed about? He has the most beautiful girl as his (swallowing the vomit again) bride.

Aha! Maybe that's it. Maybe he has second thoughts now and wants out. I would be all for that! Although I don't see why _he_ should want that! It's she who should want to get out of this ludicrous deal.

I stop my daydreaming and go to sit down, having Jessica at my tail, not talking for a change but just follows until I sit down by my table.

Se joins me but does not speak. But plainly sits and stares off into nothingness.

I look over at Bella and she is now dancing with the big one, Emmet. For being so large he does walk and dance gracefully as any other of the freaky family.

I watch Bella and start thinking about my little daydream again.

She will see how much better I am for her and how much more attractive I am.

That person she's just made the biggest mistake of her life with is just too… too… too perfect. Yes, too perfect. No one can look like that and be real. Look at him! They way he dances with his adoptive mother. _'Oh look at me! I'm Edward Cullen and I can dance better than all of you.'_ Such a show off!

But why would Bella marry him in the case of him being so "perfect"? Maybe she's being forced. That would be a reasonable explanation. But not likely, much to my dismay.

As I watch them gaze into each others eyes I have to swallow the bile I could sense coming down in my throat.

I tried and failed to study her expression and I could only find (I hade to swallow the vomit to say it) love.

Unnatural as it is. She _looks_ like she's in love with him.

I'm still not convinced.


	2. Edward

AN: Edwards POV during"The Wedding". When he sees the things Mike thinks and so on…

The Wedding EPOV

This was with out a doubt the best day of my life or existence, or whatever. If someone wanted me to explain my feelings right now, that would be impossible.

My Bella and I were finally married. I still couldn't believe it! She really is such a wonderful being. Marrying a monster like me.

My thoughts drift towards our lives together. Even thought, her transformation is something I would do anything to avoid; I am now looking forward to it. To have her forever and not breakable. I can finally kiss her the way I want to and a lot more than that-

'_Ah Bella__.'_ My happy thoughts are interrupted by a mental one, a very loud one at that. Mike Newton. That kid could still not get it that he doesn't have s shot. Even if I wasn't in the picture. It must be difficult living in denial.

'_I thought she was looking for lov__e and not just money and a good-looking face and a decent body._' It felt like it took every ounce of self control not to walk over to Mike and shove him thought a wall. The rage that was building up slowly disappeared and I welcomed the relaxing feeling.

'_Edward! Relax__! What's wrong with you?!'_ the question (theoretical of course) came from Jasper. I had never been happier to have him as my brother. I don't think Bella would appreciate it much if I killed her friend, even with his highly inappropriate thoughts about a married woman.

How could Mike's assumptions be so degrading? Well I wouldn't dwell on it. I'll show him how much in love Bella and I are. I bend my head down and capture Bella in a surprising kiss. None the less, she obliges to it.

I can hear how disgusted Mike is and smiles. He shifts his eyes back at Jessica and they go on in saying how wrong it was getting married now and just how long we'll last or weather or not Bella is pregnant. This is so different from my time. Getting married at 18 was a thing most people did back then. I decide not to mind them anymore and my attention is and will always be on Bella. _My Bella._

She smiles up at me and I smile back. We continue our dance and I hold onto her extra hard tonight. She would be distraught if she were to trip over her own feet at her own wedding. And I was not going to let that happen. But my attention towards Bella is interrupted by the unusually loud comments and worse: mental pictures coming from Mike.

He was thinking of "when" our marriage would fail, how Bella would come to _him_ (of al people!) and be comforted. He would comfort her even thought "she didn't love me" the rage anger filled me slowly. They would take it slow at first. He would be there as a friend and then more.

As he was in the midst of vividly picturing the two of them in the most intimate way possible I lost it and stopped dancing. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes in a desperate way to find another mind to occupy in the meantime. But as Mike was watching me and Bella and when he saw us stop dancing so did his daydream and I opened my eyes.

"Edward. What wrong?" Bella raised her hand to my cheek and threw her thumb across it. It felt so wonderful and I relaxed a bit.

"It's nothing. Just a headache." I knew she would get the double meaning. Why do I have to endure this torture at my own wedding?

"Oh." I knew she would get it. She's so perceptive! And right on cue Emmet walks up. Jasper had probably told him about my mood and decided to have his dance with Bella.

"Come on Edward. You're monopolizing the bride. Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last to make her blush." He grins and continues in his head. _'Besides Jasper says need to relax a bit.'_ I was about to reply when he continued_ 'It would be easier if you did that with someone else around you'_ and here the teasing starts again. I do believe Emmet was incapable of having a serious conversation without any dirty comments.

With Bella walking away and I starting do dance with my "mother" Mike began to decipher the meaning of why we weren't dancing. Even though he was quite happy about it. His assumptions were so far off I almost laughed. Almost.

'_-like he's either got a huge headache or just being annoyed. But why does he have to be annoyed about? He has the most beautiful girl as his (swallowing the vomit again) bride._

_Aha! Maybe that's it. Maybe he has second thoughts now and wants out. I would be all for that! Although I don't see why __he__ should want that! It's she who should _want_ to get out of this ludicrous deal.' _

Mike moves to sit down, with Jessica at his tail. She also is living in a world of denial. She hopes and dreams that this night will make her and Mike getting back together. Of course he doesn't think about her that way. He's quite oblivious to her in fact. It's almost amusing.

But the momentarily release in my "headache" goes away as Mike watches Bella and Emmet dance and he starts off where he left his previous dream. I chose that moment to enter his line of vision. Maybe that will make the nauseatingly disgusting dreams stop. Thankfully they did.

Now a range of jealousy spread through him.

'_Oh look at me! I'm Edward Cullen and I can dance better than all of you.__Such a show off!'_

After a moment he starts another line of possibilities_ '-maybe she's being forced?'_ Forced? My god! He really couldn't believe that we loved each other! Such a naive and arrogant child!

'_Unnatural as it is. She _looks_ like she's in love with him._

_I'm still not convinced.'_ And I'm not shocked (shockingly) that he's not convinced.


	3. Jasper

**AN: So I got a kind of request on ****doing"The Wedding" in Jaspers POV. So I thought I'd give it a short and this is the best I could come up with it. Not really sure if it works or not. Let me know?**

Jasper during the wedding

Even though I'm near loads of humans, full of blood I might add, I can't get myself to be too anxious, like I usually am. There too many happy emotions around for my own emotions to kick in. Not that I'm complaining, or even breathing for that matter. I knew I had poor control and there was nothing, on the day my brother getting married, that would make me be in any kind of difficulty towards the both of them. I really don't care if I have the willpower or not.

My thought on willpower and control is gladly disrupted when a small, pixie looking, woman comes towards me and stops right in front of me. She smiles up and takes my hand, leading me out on the dance floor.

"You know, I think I have waited long enough for a dance." She tells me with a smile to let me know no hard feelings intended.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I let my southern accent penetrate, only for hear ears and well… the other vampires in the room but they all knew about my past, more or less.

Right then I felt a sharp stab of anger surge through the dance floor and it was not difficult to know who it was sending it out, Edward. I send him a huge amount of calmness which he accepts without a glare. _'Edward! Relax! What's wrong with you?!'_

"Jasper?" I look down at my wife and notice that we have stopped and was standing away from everyone. "Are you okay?" she was worried, I could feel it coming off of her.

"Yes love, everything's fine. Edward was having some difficulty, I don't know with what but I calmed him down." I put my arms around her once more.

We stare into each others eyes and start moving again. It didn't matter if we moved or stood still. But couples usually didn't just stand in each others arms and looked into each others eyes.

A fem minutes later I feel the rage coming off again and again, it's Edward. Wow! Someone must really be pissing him off.

"I'll be back-"

"In a few seconds" she finishes for me. "Yeah I know. 14 to be exact." She let go of me and I give her a small peck and move to get to Emmett.

"Emmett. Go and dance with Bella now. Edward needs to calm down."

"Haha! It's already getting to be too much to be near her that close?" I roll my eyes and explains the real reason. Although. The entire evening when Edward was looking at Bella I did feel an amount of lust (and love of course) coming off of him.

I made it back to my darling wife, right on cue.

"Missed you," she says and we continue dancing.

"Missed you more," I say and smile down at her. She smiles back up and I can feel her love for me crashing over like a tidal wave. What have I done to deserve such a lovely creature? I don't know and I'm forever grateful. She was after all the only reason I was here, in this life and lifestyle. I really don't know what I would do without her and I'm never going to find out!

**AN: so, it's a lot shorter than what I thought it would be but I really went out of material to put in so ****I had to keep it short. **


	4. Jessica

**AN: so some of you have wanted more Jessica's POV stories and here's one more. He's during Edward and Bella's wedding. Don't know exactly what I kind of it. I'm kind of pleased but would really like you thoughts. Excuse my spelling and grammar! **

**I own nothing (duh!!) **

Jessica during the wedding

I have to admit something. Even thought the marriage won't last, they really did a good job with the decorations and such. Quite beautiful!

But back to the heart attack giving news! Bella and Edward married. The statement is literally insane itself! How they think that they really _love_ each other that they get married at 18 and be happy _forever_ is beyond my belief. She's got to be pregnant. What other explanation is there?!

I was dancing with Mike, none the less, whilst looking at the _happy couple_ through my peripheral vision. I was sort of glad that Mike was here. Maybe he will come to his senses and _finally_ let go of Bella and believe that she has her someone and he can have me! I am a lot prettier than Bella. It's just plain obvious. Why can't he see that!?!

I look up at Mike's face only to see it looking over my head towards _them_. He then changes his gaze quickly down towards mine, where it should be!

I have to make conversation. That way he will be too busy looking at me to even notice her! "Having fun?" I ask and held back the sarcasm that threatened to flow though.

"Oh yes, very." His voice was heavily filled with sarcasm. I was glad someone else thought the same as me and I kept the conversation going.

"I know right," Mike was clearly shocked by my statement and I had to explain, "I mean, it just can't be _true love_. There has to bee something else!" I let my voice get a little annoyed at the end. "They aren't even right for each other. I bet she's pregnant. It's the only explanation for this whole extravaganza! No one in their right minds gets married at 18! It will never last!" It was deliberating to get it off my chest. I had kept it in so much I thought is was going to explode.

Mike pondered over what I had said with a deep and thoughtful expression. I thought for a moment there that he was feeling the exact opposite and would, I don't know, tell on me or something. After a few seconds he answered. "I know exactly how you feel. "They cannot last! I completely agree with you." I relaxed and was glad that he was engaged to our little chat.

"How scandalous!" I whispered and added a giggle. Right then the _happy couple_ swung by and both of our heads turned their way. I didn't like the look on Mikes face and made him look back at me but I could see that his thought were somewhere else and I sighed. We continued dancing but there really was no point. Mike glance their way and his expression shocks me. He looks smug? What?! I don't get it. I look where he's looking and he's looking at Edward. I sigh happily in my head. Sexy and utterly gorgeous Edward. I sigh again.

I shift my gaze back to Mike and as the dance comes to an end he makes a move to sit down. I follow him and sit next to him. I put my head in my hand and sigh again. Mike is now looking at _Bella_ dancing with Emmett. What does he see in her?! It can't bee the looks but why would he even bother then?! This is frustrating! As if he could read my mind. Edward and his adoptive mother dance into our vision and he looks so fine in that tux. I mean it really isn't fair!

He is positively too good looking. I think I would kill to be married to him. No! Correction! I WOULD kill to even have him kiss me. I sigh happily again in my thoughts. He's just so perfect! He's everything a girl could want. Good looks and loads of money. Who wouldn't want that?!

I'll give them six months at the most. That's generous enough!


	5. Rosalie

**AN: ****so"The wedding" story has become more popular and I've got some requests. Some want an Emmett's POV and I'm working on it! I swear! It just takes a little time. And one asked where Rosalie was and here is what I think you would have thought during the wedding she never wanted to happen. I should also tell that I did soften her up a bit but I think that after Italy she did soften to Bella and kind of accepted her into the family (although not out load, of course) **

**I also think that in her thought's she is softer than what she shows. **

**Rosalie during the wedding **

So here it was, the faithful day. If I would have known about this a year ago I would have probably died before even stepping within 10 miles of the place. I still think Bella is making a huge mistake. She's giving up so much! Children, grandchildren, growing old. Dying after living life the fullest! How can she be so selfish and- no! I have to stop it! She has made a decision, even though it's the wrong one if you ask me and she's got to live with that, or not live as the case is. We are technically dead.

I know she loves my brother dearly. I've been convinced in the worst possible way of how true that is, I don't question it. I can also see it as they now dance together. The look in their eyes is the look Emmett and I have shared so many times at out fabulous weddings.

Bella do look pretty in that dress and with her hair. She's getting a lot of looks. Although I'm getting many myself, like always. I run my fingers thought my hair to look if there's a hair out of place and like always, there isn't one.

Two impossible large and hard arms come up behind me and wrap themselves around my thin waist. I lean into Emmett's chest and let his scent fall over me like a cloud. "Still grudging?" he asks. Ah, he knows me so well, I thought with pride.

"No, not really. Just, I don't see how she can do something so mayor, so permanent-"I was cut off by Emmet trying to talk reason into me.

"Rose. It's HER decision and she's doing it. No matter how much anyone begs, she is going to do it. Personally I think she fits well into the family. She makes Edward happy and she's going to make him even happier after the evening." He chuckles. Trust Emmett to always say something inappropriate and quite funny I might add when things get serious. Come on! I love my brother dearly but being over a 100 years and still a virgin is just begging for a joke! I chuckle to myself at his joke and sigh.

"But what if she regrets it?" I see that he's going to say something and continues fast. "Maybe not today but a year from now? A decade? She might and then he'll be heart broken." I wince at the thought of that. Edward and I may not get along like he and Alice but I love him dearly. Although I would never admit this out load; I'm glad he has found someone who loves him back. I know he knows, he can read my mind after all, but I will never admit it out load and he knows it! Even if he's going to condemn her to this none-life.

"Doesn't matter Rose. I don't think she will. She would never even consider something close to being separated from him. They were practically attached to the hip when he came back." Again I winced and it was more noticeable this time. "Sorry," he says remorsefully. He shouldn't apologize. I was the one to do that to Edward. If he would have die in Italy it would have been my fault. It would have been my fault if Alice and Bella would have died there as well. Jasper would have followed and then the whole family would have been destroyed. Another thing I would never admit but I still felt remorse.

That was the only way I even liked that Edward had found someone. I knew she loved him if she were willing to fly across the world to be in the city of vampires and possibly get herself killed in the process, just to save him. Even after he left. Left her broken and, fro ´m what I've heard from Alice, she was in pretty bad shape. Almost like a zombie.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper. Apparently Edward was having an 'anger attack' and needed someone to dance with Bella for a while. I watched my husband and Bella making their way thought the dance floor. Bella did look outstandingly graceful, for being Bella that is. The girl really did have bad luck. Not just with her clumsiness. I was a bit shocked. Not that Emmett would let her fall. Nor would Edward for that matter. But that's just a given.

My reasons for disliking her came flooding back and it didn't seem like they would go away, not yet anyway.

She was as of now my sister also and I would have to endure it one way or another. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Bella in the family. Did I just say that?!

**AN: ****Does it suck or is it decent? Let me know! PLZ!!! **


	6. Emmett

**AN: another request and of course I'm happy to oblige in the best way ****I can. I hope this is all right. Let me know! **

**Emmett during the wedding **

"Come on Edward. You're monopolizing the bride." I say to my brother and Bella whom I've come to love a long time before this as my sister. We all really owed her for what she had done and not just coming into Edward's life. "Let me dance with my little sister. This could be my last to make her blush." I grin and continue in my head _'Besides Jasper says need to relax a bit.'_ I see he's about to reply and think furthermore_ 'It would be easier if you did that with someone else around you.'_ My "voice" was heavily laid with sarcasm and I took Bella's hand in mine and started dancing.

"I really am glad that Edward has found you." I tell her earnestly and I can see that she is surprised by my seriousness. We continue dancing and I move closer and whispers very quietly in her hear that probably only Edward can hear if he's listening. "Not just because after 100 years he's finally going to get some, that really is about time," I feel her blush and smirks "but because he has found someone to spend his life, or existence, with." Her blush slowly pulls away and only her checks are slightly pinkish.

"Thank you Emmett. For the second part that is." She admits and blushes again. I laugh.

"Besides," I start with the teasing again, "You really are an entertainment factor in the house. I really get in a good laughs with you around. So much more fun than just moody and depressing Edward." She blushes again, no doubt thinking about the numerous times she have slipped on something, even the plain floor of the living room. Even thought Edward caught her every time. It was still funny as hell. How someone could trip over a flat surface was beyond me.

"Glad I could be at service," she mutters, causing me to laugh even more. After our dance I had to let someone else have their dance with her. I think she was relieved, she blushed so much I thought her face would stay that way permanently.

But being semi-serious again. I really was glad to have her as my sister. I knew that after being turned she would not be the clumsy, blushing and embarrassed Bella we are used to. But it really didn't matter. The family could not be complete without her. It was like removing one other of us. It just didn't work.

**AN: I know it's small but Emmett is a tough character to get right and I didn't want to prolong it with unnecessary drabble. ****Just please don't kill me if you hate it. I've been trying to write this for some time and this is the best I've been able to produce. **


End file.
